This application claims the benefit of EPO Patent Application No. EP 02 10 0240, filed Mar. 13, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite mounting system for attaching a stabilizer bar to the chassis of an automotive vehicle.
2. Disclosure Information
Laterally extending stabilizer bars have been used for many years with automotive vehicles. Automotive designers have thus been faced continually with the challenge of mounting such bars within bearings which permit limited rotation, while avoiding noise or “clunking” during the useful life of the vehicle, notwithstanding that the underbody of the vehicle is of course subjected to road debris, corrosive deicing agents, vehicle detritus, and other contaminants. Yet another important requirement is that the bearing not be excessively compliant, particularly in radial directions.
As a consequence of the previously mentioned design requirements, as well the period of years for which stabilizer bars have been used on automotive vehicles, designers have employed a variety of hardware solutions with mixed results. Accordingly, after periods of use, some stabilizer bar bearings squeak, and some devices cause clunk. It has been proven to be very illusive to produce a stabilizer bar bearing which performs the required functions as described above without unwanted noise, either squeaking or clunking, and at a reasonable cost and throughout the useful life of the vehicle. Another requirement is that the stabilizer bar bearing have axial integrity to prevent the components of the bearing from separating axially in respond to loads imposed on the bearing by the stabilizer bar itself.